


Chilled Duck

by Milionking, SweetJulieFace



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [32]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anaheim Ducks, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Cupping, Dallas Stars, Gay crisis, Ice Play, Ice dildos, Internalized Homophobia, Oral Sex, Repentance, Restraints, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: It is said in hockey there is an asshole on every team and tonight it's Corey Perry.  He’s been all over Tyler since the game began.Fists flew that night.  “Your. Kind. Have. No. Place. Here!” Jamie said in pieces landing each punch.  “Get your captain to send us our prey,” He shouts shoving Perry off him into the linesman’s arms as he gets hugged by a linesman himself and ushered to the bench.





	Chilled Duck

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the Great Bennguin Hunt. Tonight's prey is from Anaheim, team 30 of 31. In case you are keeping track, only Ottawa is left. When Pensy and I first conceived the series this was another team we struggled for prey. Let's just say most teams are lacking in the "stud department" while others we had arguments over who to hunt, cause Wild Bill almost made the cut in Vegas. Don't get me started on Colorado and Columbus (though Columbus was obvious af, but PLD and Anderson are DAMN!)
> 
> This one picks up exactly where Pittsburgh ended, literally. So if you need a refresher, read the last few paragraphs of that before this.
> 
> We do include pictures for your reference
> 
> Andrew:  
> 
> 
> Bennguin (Tyler/Jame with a Radulov cameo)  
> 

Jamie pulls up the PuckDaddy website where the headline reads, “Tyler Seguin and Jamie Benn to Wed This Summer.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUCK!” Tyler swears loudly.

Rous knocks softly on the door, “You decent?” He asks.

“Yeah, come in,” Jamie replies throwing the comforter over their nearly naked bodies. Rous jumps onto the bed in between Tyler and Jamie displacing Marshall, Cash, and Gerry in the process.

“Klinger, Raddy, and Spezz all just called me. What’s going on? Thought this was a secret?”

Jamie shows Rous his cell phone screen, and a horrified look possesses the Frenchman’s face. “How?” Rous asks finding the rest of his words difficult to express in English.

“They stole McDavid’s mail containing his invitation.” Tyler says gravely. 

“Jim and PR are on their way here, guess we best get dressed. Can you get breakfast going? This is going to need some strong coffee,” Jamie deadpans.

“Yeah Seggy and Benny, am here for whatever you two need,” Rous pulls Tyler and Jamie into a group hug, gets off the bed, and wanders out of the room with the dogs in tow to be let out for their morning constitutional.

Jamie and Tyler shower together in silence and saunter downstairs in a dejected mood. Rous is at the stove making a pile of crepes with 6 steins filled with coffee sitting on the breakfast bar and the coffeemaker hard at work on the next pot.

The doorbell issues its customized bark, Jamie answers and standing in front of him are their GM, PR, Hitch, and a guy that Jamie vaguely remembers as the team’s legal counsel. “Rous, we’re gonna need another stein of coffee,” Jamie orders out to the kitchen.

“Got it stallion,” Tyler replies.

“Thanks Rous,” Jamie smirks.

“God, you two act just like an old married couple even though that’s what you already are,” Hitch smirks. “And what the hell is Roussel doing here?” Hitch asks after his brain caught up to what Jamie said.

“Long story coach, that’s a talk for another day,” Jamie says dryly, he just wants to get this over with. “Anyone up for breakfast? Rous makes some killer crepes,” He asks.

“Thanks Jamie,” Jim answers and Jamie ushers their guests into the dining table next to the kitchen.

The PR guy pulls out his tablet and reads:

“Dallas Stars captain and forward Jamie Benn has found the one and it’s his teammate Tyler Seguin. We can exclusively reveal that the two will wed in a private ceremony on June 21 at their residence in suburban Dallas,” He says then looks up after reading the short blurb.

“Ok guys, how did they find out?” The lawyer asks.

“They stole Connor McDavid’s invitation from his mail,” Tyler answers sincerely.

“So this information is obtained from an illegal act in another country?” The lawyer deepens his inquiry.

“Yeah,” Jamie answers sheepishly.

The PR guy pipes in, “So how do you want to respond to your ‘outing’? I’m leaving this up to you given our market.”

“I plan on using pride tape the whole game on ‘Hockey Is For Everyone’ night,” Tyler smirks.

“That’s the flamboyant Tyler I know,” Rous chimes in.

“So, say nothing?” Jamie questions.

“It’ll be like Summer over the bye week, it’ll blow over,” Tyler shrugs.

“And if it doesn’t?” Jim asks.

“Then we issue a statement,” Jamie says.

“Include Nik and I in it,” Rous interrupts.

Jim and Hitch look over at Antoine with eyebrows raised.

“What?” Rous says indignantly.

“I think Rous just passed on the news that he’s dating a guy too,” Tyler cheeses.

“Jim, I’m getting too old for this shit! I think I’m retiring this year,” Hitch comments. Jim takes it as a joke for now.

The PR guy and lawyer are whispering back and forth. Jamie looking on trying to figure out what the conversation is really discussing. The PR guy is typing furiously on his tablet during the whole conversation. When both look down at the device, they nod and look back at Jamie and Tyler.

He reads off the quick notes he jotted down with the lawyer, “How about this?

-Reports of a wedding between Tyler Seguin and Jamie Benn of the Dallas Stars were obtained using illegal means and the Edmonton Police Agency and Canada Post are investigating this incident. The Dallas Stars normally do not comment on the off-ice lives of our players, but Benn and Seguin have issued the following statement.

“Tyler and I have been engaged since the last off-season with plans to marry this off-season,” Stars captain Jamie Benn states. 

Tyler Seguin has mentioned he will be using Pride Tape during the entire game on Hockey is for Everyone night serving as the Stars’ own You Can Play ambassador.

“I look forward to showing that hockey is truly for anyone who wants to play the sport,” Seguin notes.

Tyler and Jamie ask for respect and privacy as they celebrate the happiest day of their lives,” PR looks up at the two who are nodding and looking quite positive at the words they’ve heard.

“You two know you don’t have to say anything, right?” Hitch says.

“You honestly think the press is going to let this go, the first out players in the NHL?” Jamie replies sounding frustrated. This is not how he wanted to come out.

“Look,” Jim starts softly, “have a party with the team here tonight, just blow off some steam and we’ll see you at the rink tomorrow, okay?”

“One last thing, you need to settle things out with Katie. I know we set her up with you but you two need to work out how things are officially ending.”

By the time lunch would be consumed, Tyler and Jamie’s house was taken over by most of the Dallas Stars. By the time Olympic coverage started in the media room, the team was on its 3 rd case of beer.

Jamie and Tyler wake the next morning realizing they have a full team schedule today. Morning skate, lunch, pre-game nap, maybe fuck Tyler and settle things with Katie. For Jamie, this is one hell of a day.

The Stars refused to make Jamie and Tyler available to the media after the morning skate, just to avoid the awkward questions, those can happen after the game. Tyler and Jamie shut themselves in a conference room to call Katie.

“Hey Katie, I assume you saw the news yesterday,” Jamie begins dryly.

“Yeah, kinda figured it would come out at some point. So my publicist is wondering how we handle things,” Katie replies, fairly neutral-positive considering they do barely keep in touch.

“I figure we call it an amicable split, irreconcilable differences,” Jamie answers.

“That’s kind of what she was thinking too.” She sighs but then gets excited, “Oh! If you two ever think about kids, let me know. I’d surrogate for you. We can also still hang out you know,” Katie offers. The two guys smile and nod to each other in agreement that she would be a good surrogate for them.

“Sounds good to us, and of course you’re still invited in June,” Tyler says.

“I plan on it. Well, guys, I’m sure you have a lunch date with teammates, so I let you get on with it. Kick the Canucks’ asses tonight, I’ll be watching,” Katie mentions sounding like she’s smiling and relieved.

They end the call and head to lunch to meet up with Spezz, Rads, and discuss with Rous the plan to move into his new condo during their extended time off from games this week.

They get shutout by the Canucks of all teams, and the team is deflated. That is what the press concentrates on as they interview Jamie then Tyler. Little is mentioned of the previous day until..

“So Tyler, you are the Hockey is for Everyone ambassador. Now that you and Jamie are the first out players, do you have any special plans for the day?” A reporter inquires.

“I have a surprise, but you will have to wait until Thursday to see it,” Tyler answers coyly. “I will say I’m proud of who I am.”

They return home, and life isn’t the same without Rous around, though Tyler returns to moving around the house naked again which is how Jamie found him the following morning cooking breakfast. It’s a beautiful sight after the embarrassing shutout.

Tyler naked is so distracting that Jamie forgets he’s filling his coffee cup because his cock is filling up too, swollen until almost painful at the sight of his husband cooking scrambled eggs and toast at the stove in nothing but a “Kiss the Chef” apron. Tyler’s smile is endearing and sexy.

Tyler’s also on his phone. Jamie can’t help but listen in to Tyler’s half of the conversation.

“Hey Eaves, I need a favor. Can you discreetly do a favor for us?... Thanks, the press hasn’t been too hard on us thankfully… You are a god, I need to send you a mold to make some special ice cubes for next week’s game… Sure, we could do it by having dinner at your house the night before the game. Yeah, it’s hunt related… We’re gonna make your Cogliano chills out.” 

At that comment Jamie spit the coffee he just sipped back in to the cup. 

“Oh that? That was Jamie, he’s trying not to choke on his morning caffeine… Thanks, Patrick, well see you next week,” Tyler ends the call smiling.

“I don’t want to know, do I?” Jamie grumbles.

“Ice dildos,” Tyler cheeses.

“Nice!” Jamie grins devilishly.

“So um, I was thinking. After breakfast, I should fuck you in the shower.” Jamie says with lust in his voice.

Tyler turns from the stove and dishes out the eggs and toast with a smile. He pads over to Jamie and kisses him passionately.

“Why the shower? Should fuck me in the hot tub,” Tyler grins.

“Because if I fuck you there, we’ll be late for practice,” Jamie responds.

“Fair point. Shower it is,” Tyler sighs still smiling as he shovels a forkful of egg in his mouth.

Jamie and Tyler head upstairs after finishing their quick breakfast.

Jamie takes his time finding just the right temperature and ushers Tyler into the shower. He soaps up Tyler’s front side, taking particular attention to massaging Tyler’s cock while kissing Tyler passionately.

Jamie turns Tyler around and slides his cock deep inside Tyler with little prep since Tyler had a plug in his ass overnight.

“Fuck me stallion, fill me up,” Tyler whines.

“Gonna fill you up, pup!” Jamie whispers in Tyler’s ear then nibbling gently on its lobe.

Tyler pants hard as Jamie speeds up the thrusts. Quickies have to be just that, quick.

They get to practice when PR surprises Jamie and Tyler with a recording of an interview that will air during the intermission on Thursday’s game. Jamie grumbles, Tyler grins, this was his surprise. Jamie hates surprises.

They get done with practice Julie Dobbs is sitting in a room at their practice facility with a bunch of Fox Sports and Dallas Stars logos serving as a backdrop. Bottles of water are offered, and their necklaces are prominently on display.

“Good afternoon, gentleman. We’ll get started in a bit. We’ll just go through the basics, like when you started dating, what you find endearing about each other, wedding plans. Just a quick 2-minute human interest piece, okay?”

“Got it,” Jamie and Tyler reply in unison.

“Those are cute necklaces by the way,” Julie notes.

They sit in their respective chairs in front of the backdrop.

“Welcome back, we’re joined by Stars captain Jamie Benn and his fiancé and alternate captain Tyler Seguin. Gentleman, thanks for joining us,” Julie starts.

“Happy to be here,” They reply again unison.

“Everyone loves a love story, so for you two when did it all start?” Julie asks.

“I did the ESPN Body issue a few years ago, that’s about when it all began. It came out and Jamie was all flustered,” Tyler says, Jamie blushes.

Julie laughs for a second, “So Jamie, what is it that made you fall for Tyler?”

“Seriously, the tattoos did it for me but really he is the yin to my yang. I love how he can let things go, but he can be serious when the situation calls for it. Yes, he can be a cocky little sucker, but I like that about him too,” Jamie smiles at Tyler with full heart eyes out.

“What was the first date like?” Julie continues.

“Well we were on the road in Miami, so we had dinner somewhere in Little Havana. Jamie freaked out the whole time,” Tyler is deadest on making Jamie blush the whole interview.

“What do you find endearing about Jamie?” Julie pushes further. Jamie coughs. Tyler giggles.

“Well, he’s got that soft gentle voice and those doe eyes that you just can’t remove your gaze away from among other extras that only I get to know about,” Tyler smirks.

“So there’s talk that you two are getting married this summer, who proposed?” Julie inquires.

“That was me,” Jamie starts.

“How did you do it?” Julie pushes with a smile.

“In Cabo at the start of the off-season last year in front of our friends on a boat,” Jamie smirks.

“So what’s in store for the wedding?”

“It’s going to be a small, private affair. We had no intention of doing this publicly,” Tyler answers.

“How does it feel to be out?”

“Well, we found out we were probably out before we made it official, no one seems shocked, but it is nice to be ourselves,” Tyler offers.

“Now that you are out, what do you plan to do with it?”

“Just prove that hockey can be the most accepting sport for everyone, and Tyler is doing that by showing off his own pride tonight,” Jamie responds.

“One last thing, tell me about the matching necklaces.”

Jamie smirks grabbing the chain, “This was Tyler’s doing, they have our wedding rings in them, but he wanted to give me something for Valentine’s Day gave me a daily reminder of him, and likewise the same for him.”

“Thank you Tyler and Jamie, back for more of the Dallas Stars intermission report after these words.”

The camera cuts out and Jamie and Tyler let out a collective sigh. “Other extras pup? Seriously!” Jamie banters.

“Just making the rest of the world jealous,” Tyler smirks wishing he could grab at Jamie’s package.

The following week, the Stars arrive in Anaheim. Jamie and Tyler have dinner with Patrick Eaves.

“Patrick, can you freeze this down for us tonight, we’ll get them after the game if you keep them in a cooler in your car,” Tyler hands the molds to Patrick smiles and rolls his eyes, but will dutifully fill them with water when he gets home and shove them in the basement freezer.

Tyler and Jamie thank their host for his hospitality and head back to the hotel.

“So what’s the plan tomorrow pup?” Jamie inquires.

“We’ll heat up some parts and cool off others. You remember them talking about cupping during the Olympics?” Tyler offers.

“Yeah, you get the inside of a cup hot and then suction it to skin. I do it with the trainers all the time when I get muscle spasms in weird spots to increase blood flow there,” Jamie responds.

“Show me how to do it then stallion.” Tyler orders as he takes off his shirt and lays on the bed. “Suction cup my nipples, matches are in my bag.”

Jamie grabs a couple of the highball glasses from the bathroom that luckily had thick sides and a few items that Jamie had swiped from the trainer including a pair of clamp forceps, cotton balls, and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Lastly, he grabs a matchbook that Tyler keeps in his bag and lays out all of the items on the side table. Jamie grabs a cotton ball and adds the alcohol to it, then puts it in the forceps. He asks Tyler to light a match once he’s ready. Tyler nods and lights the match, Jamie putting the cotton ball to it and lighting that aflame. Tyler blows at the match to put it out and sets it on the side table quickly, while Jamie quickly inserts the flaming cotton ball into the glass briefly to heat it up and then puts the glass on his nipple. Tyler gasps at the sensation and Jamie smiles blowing out the cotton ball.

“Fuck, fuck that’s intense” Tyler swears, he can feel his cock swell in his pants.

Through the glass Jamie can see Tyler’s nipple perk up and the skin around it suctioned into a round hickey style bruise.

“Other one Jame,” Tyler whines, grabbing for another match.

Jamie repeats the procedure on the other side. Tyler hisses as the cup sucks in the other nipple and the flow of blood rushing into the area under the cup.

“Do you want me to suck you off pup?” Jamie asks softly.

Tyler nods between pants and moans, Jamie undoes Tyler’s jeans followed by the boxer briefs below. Taking Tyler into his mouth.

“Fucking hell stallion, take that dick,” Tyler whines, watching his Captain look up at him and take him deeper.

Tyler’s words redouble Jamie’s efforts to force Tyler come to the edge quickly.

“Jesus... Jamie! Gonna... blow!” Tyler pants as his orgasm crescendos. Jamie swallows Tyler’s load until every drop is released, sending Tyler into over stimulation. They lay there a bit, Jamie playing with the cups on Tyler’s chest, moving them a bit here and there before breaking the suction on each and putting them to the side. Jamie puts the items that had been lit in a safe spot to toss out once they leave the hotel, they didn’t want the hotel thinking they were smoking in the room and get the team in trouble.

The following night is a game that Tyler hasn’t looked forward to. The Vancouver Canucks and the Blues were very accepting of Tyler’s outing. It wasn’t really a surprise for them anyway, but then there were the Ducks.

It is said in hockey there is an asshole on every team and tonight it's Corey Perry. He’s been all over Tyler since the game began.

“Bet you can’t wait for your captain to take you back to the hotel and punish you,” Corey hisses after Tyler missed his second shot by a large margin.

“Caps doesn’t look too pleased with your lack of scoring or are you saving that for the hotel tonight?” Corey taunts again after he checked Tyler into the boards.

Jamie could tell Tyler was getting upset by the taunting. The last straw for Jamie came just as the buzzer signaled the end of the third.

Tyler started it, but Jamie stepped in to finish it. “Jamie get your boyfriend off me!” Corey spat at Jamie after the slashing call on Henrique created a crowd next to the Dallas bench. Jamie dropped his gloves and grabbed Corey’s jersey as Tyler jumped over the boards to watch.

Fists flew that night. “Your. Kind. Have. No. Place. Here!” Jamie said in pieces landing each punch. “Get your captain to send us our prey,” He shouts shoving Perry off him into the linesman’s arms as he gets hugged by a linesman himself and ushered to the bench.

Jamie finishes with the media and waits for Tyler when he gets a text from Getzlaf.

**From Getzy** : Sorry about Perry, going to talk to the GM about removing his A. That was uncalled for.

**To Getzy:** You don’t have to do that, just send us our prey as your penance.

**From Getzy:** I’m confronting him at the least. Who do you want?

**To Getzy:** Cogliano.

**From Getzy:** Done, what hotel?

Jamie sends the hotel info to Ryan who confirms Cogliano’s arrival time. Jamie picks up the cooler, placing it in his game bag and hops on the team bus back to the hotel.

Jamie and Tyler get back to the hotel, “Stallion you defended my honor,” Tyler says fondly as he kisses Jamie just before a knock at the door announces the arrival of their prey.

Tyler strips to his boxer briefs then answers the door. “Good evening, Andrew,” Tyler seduces, scooping a handful of Cogliano's ass and guides him into the room. Andrew jumps and whimpers at the surprise grab.

Jamie is sitting at the table by the draped window naked and holding one of the ice dildos wrapped in a condom like a club slapping it in the opposite hand. “Easy stallion a couple of those are fragile,” Tyler notes. Jamie deepens his serious Captain Face(™).

Andrew whimpers as Tyler guides him to the bed, laying him on his back. Tyler strips him of his clothes and fetches some rope and a blindfold to tie down Andrew.

“Your team behaved badly tonight. Did you know that Andrew?” Jamie says in a commanding voice.

“Yes, I’m sorry for my teammate’s actions,” Andrew whines

“Did Getzy tell you what he did?” Tyler says sounding equally commanding as he finishes tying the knots.

“He was a homophobe to you, that’s not proper respect.” Andrew whines again, not knowing what’s about to happen.

“You’ve been sent as a martyr for your team, Cogly,” Tyler booms.

Tyler takes an ice cube out of the ice bucket and rubs one over Andrew’s nipples. Andrew hisses as the electric sensation of cold ice hits the nubs of his nips and completes the circuit to his dick. His cock bobs up and down on his abs.

“Stallion, he’s enjoying this. We need to cool him off some more,” Tyler says to Jamie.

“You’re here to be punished, Andrew. We get to decide if you enjoy it,” Jamie says in his captain voice.

Andrew whimpers again as Jamie revisits the frozen phallus that he was sporting as a club earlier. Jamie adds a second condom to it and lubricates it liberally.

“Tyler, grab Andrew’s legs and spread his cheeks wide for me.” Jamie orders. Tyler complies, straddling him while facing Jamie, and realizing his ass is on full display for their prey.

“While we’re here, lick my asshole, Andrew,” Tyler orders, lowering his ass a bit more.

Andrew buries his face Tyler’s ass cheeks, his tongue diligently and enthusiastically tonguing at Tyler’s hole. Jamie uses the moment to slide the ice dick into Andrew’s ass. Andrew bellows against Tyler’s asshole causing Tyler to shudder and Tyler’s cock to bob up and down.

“Nice pup, I take it Andrew is pleasing you?” Jamie smiles. Tyler nods with surprise that a straight guy would be eating his ass so well.

“You want to fuck him, pup?” Jamie asks raising an eyebrow.

“Let’s cup him first then I’ll fuck him,.” Tyler replies.

Jamie gets up leaving the ice in Andrew’s ass and Tyler smiles he gets up off the bed and prepares the instruments to add the cups to Andrew’s nipples as Jamie did earlier to Tyler. Tyler’s almost disappointed that Andrew does seem to like it more than the two Stars would like, but he presses on. Tyler then sheaths his dick and adds a scant amount of lubrication.

“Fuck him just like you did McQuaid. He’s not getting himself off,” Jamie whispers in Tyler’s ear. Tyler’s smile turns into a devilish grin.

Tyler sets Andrew’s legs on his shoulders, removes the ice dildo, and lines up his cock with Andrew’s hole and slides in easily, even a bit cool on Tyler from the ice.

“You take my cock so well, you’ve had practice,” Tyler rumbles gravely in Andrew’s ear.

“Was disciplined by Getzy last night, Sir,” Andrew replies.

“What did Getzy discipline you for?” Tyler inquires.

“Saying something homophobic to another teammate, Sir,” Andrew answers.

“Are you gay, Andrew?” Tyler says as he thrusts into Andrew’s ass violently.

“I think I’m afraid I am,” Andrew whines at the intrusion.

“So you make fun of what you are because you are afraid of it?” Tyler makes another violent set of thrusts.

“I guess that’s what it is,” Andrew whines tears welling in his eyes.

“Ty, I think he’s repenting. Be nicer to him now,” Jamie says in a calm voice.

Tyler slows down his thrusts fucking into Cogliano more slowly, enjoying the pleasure his ass provides to Tyler’s cock.

Tyler continues thrusting before grabbing the ice cock to slowly slide in above his own. The extra intrusion makes Andrew gasp, Tyler loving the cold sliding against his cock causing some extra stimulation that sends him over the edge quicker.

Tyler slides out of Andrew and takes care of the full condom, Jamie quickly takes his place.

“Fuck that’s a huge dick,” Andrew shouts.

“You like huge dicks Andrew?” Jamie whispers in Andrew’s ear.

“I love cock, period,” Andrew pants.

Jamie takes his time. He builds a rhythm closing his eyes concentrating in the feeling of sliding in and out of the forward’s ass.

“Fuck him nicely stallion, he’s got a hot ass.” Tyler says, stepping up next to Jamie and rubbing around Andrew’s ass, from the mounds, to close to where Jamie is intruding, and back again.

“It is hot, should cool it down again, you want to hand me the ice,” Jamie asks holding out his hand.

Tyler hands Jamie the ice dildo which has lost some of its girth in the warm room. Jamie slides it in just like Tyler had.

“Fuck this is a nice feeling,” Jamie moans. “Isn’t it Andrew?”

Andrew moans and nods his head.

“You like a hot cock and cool ice together in your ass don’t you, feels so nice?” Jamie whispers gently thrusting into the new invasion.

Andrew nods again.

“So why are you scared of enjoying this?” Jamie whispers into Andrew’s ear.

“I know some of the team wouldn’t approve,” Andrew admits.

“You can’t always live in fear, this feels good right?” Jamie asks softly thrusting.

“I love how this feels,” Andrew admits.

Jamie picks up the pace and finds Andrew’s prostate sending Andrew over the edge. Come shoots out of Andrew cock in long thick white ropes. Jamie fucks Andrew through his orgasm, then pulls out of Andrews ass.

Jamie sheds the condom and tosses the ice dildo in the garbage to finish melting. He pumps furiously with his balls touching Andrew’s slowly deflating cock. Allowing their prey’s manhood to tickle his own balls.

Jamie’s orgasm meets its height and shots of come meld with the load Andrew had shot on himself. Tyler releases the restraints and offers a shower to Andrew.

“When you get out, we have to talk before you leave,” Jamie states as an order, not a question.

Andrew showers in his own head at all the things he just admitted in the throws of passion. How stupid he’s been, being afraid to be himself because others wouldn’t approve. He knows why he got sent here, and what Perry had said to Tyler is exactly what he’s worried would happen to himself.

He gets out of the shower and dries off, grabbing a robe to sit with the two Stars in the next room.

“So what are you afraid of? Do you think Perry would do to you what he did to Tyler?” Jamie asks after Andrew sits back down on the bed. Andrew nods.

“Yeah, and I was thinking in the shower at how stupid that sounds,” Andrew admits, looking down at his hands.

“Have you talked to Getzy? He wouldn’t tolerate it,” Tyler says.

“No and that’s the stupid part. I’ve spent so much time hating myself, that I didn’t think to tell the Cap. Ryan is a good guy most of the time,” Andrew confesses.

“It’s okay to date, it’s okay to be you because we are and nobody cares. You hear me? We work in the most homophobic market there is outside of Nashville. Nobody cared, actually most people said ‘finally’.” Tyler remarks. “Just be careful hooking up with fans, okay? That never ends well, I did that in Boston once and was almost outed there.” Tyler recalls. “Unless that’s what you want,” Andrew shakes his head.

“No, definitely not that. But… Thanks, guys. I’ll be better I promise,” Andrew relents.

“See that you are,” Jamie responds sternly.

No sooner than Andrew leaves, Jamie sends a text to Getzlaf. “Talk to Andrew, he needs your support.”

A minute later Ryan responds, “I knew he was hiding something, thanks, Jamie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so who could have predicted Andrew became a Star the following season... I do like him in Victory Green.
> 
>  


End file.
